


All In a Name

by thegeekywhovian



Series: Little Moments in Time [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, The Doctor's name isn't Corin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: The Doctor and Rose tell Xaria about how the Doctor chose his name.





	All In a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hearing that a writer called the Doctor Corin made me all sad. I made it better.

"Daddy, what's your name?"

The Doctor peered up from the book he was reading aloud at the sound of his five-year-old's voice. Xaria, who was snuggled into her father's side, was peering up at him curiously with those big brown eyes that reminded him of his own.

He placed the book aside on the sofas cushions to give his daughter his full attention.

"My name is Daddy." He said matter- of -factly, flashing Xaria a small grin.

Instead of beaming back at him, Xaria frowned whilst scrunching up her brow in concentration.

"I _know_ it's Daddy," she whined, giggling as she squirmed away from her father as he tickled her ribs. After a few minutes, Xaria composed herself.

Those big brown eyes met his own again when she spoke up.

"But, no-one else calls you Daddy. Mummy calls you 'love' or 'Doctor'." She scrunched up her nose adorably.

"An' Nanna calls you plum or that daf- darf- da-", she stumbled over the word and despite the Doctor's amusement mixed with his fond irritation at the mention of Jackie, he jumped in to correct his daughter.

"_Daa-ft,_" he drawled, earning himself another giggle.

"Yeah," Xaria continued as the Doctor stroked her long blonde hair. "Daaft alien." She lowered her voice to a whisper, like she was admitting a secret.

"I heard Nanna call you that, Daddy!" She pronounced into his ear.

"Well." The Doctor said. 'Your Nanna is bit-"

"Bit what?" Piped up Rose's voice accusingly. The Doctor gulped at the stern expression on his wife's face as she plopped down on the sofa next to Xaria, kissing her forehead. The Doctor leaned in slightly to smell Rose's freshly washed hair. Banana. Brilliant.

"A bit of the best mother-in-law in the universe?" He said hopefully, catching Rose's raised eyebrows and shake of the head. He immediately turned back to his daughter.

"_Anyway_, my name is the Doctor. Always has and always will be." Xaria nodded, accepting that. The Doctor picked the storybook up and continued where he had left off. Soon, Xaria interrupted him again.

"Did you choose your name, Daddy?"

He glanced over at Rose to catch her eye. She nodded, accepting his request to tell their daughter the story.

"Xaria?" Rose requested, patting her lap. Xaria moved away from her father and clambered into Rose's embrace. Holding her daughter tight, she began.

"Remember the story about Daddy and me finding each other again? And how he came to live here with me, Nanna, Poppy and Uncle Tony?" Xaria nodded, and Rose kissed the top of her head.

"Daddy had to choose a new name. You see, Daddy is part human and part Time-Lord."

"Like me!" Xaria exclaimed.

The Doctor jerked his head in agreement.

"That's right, monkey," he said softly, squeezing her knee. Xaria beamed at him before returning to her mother.

"In this parallel world, Daddy needed a name for important things. Like work and to drive a car," Rose explained. "So we both sat down and talked about names. His last name was easy, you see. Can you guess it?"

"Tyler!"

"That's right. And Daddy always went by a first name before. John. So his name is John Tyler. But we call him Daddy or Doctor."

"You call 'im love," Xaria informed her mother. Rose met the Doctor's adoring gaze.

"Yes we do. And he calls me that. Because we love each other."

Xaria seemed to accept that, as the Doctor pulled her back into his lap and finished her story. However, she piped up again as the Doctor carried her to bed.

"Daddy, I would have named you Best Daddy. Cos' you are," she said, wrapping her small arms around his neck in a hug.


End file.
